


Буря

by Faimor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: Гриндельвальд пришел, наговорил гадостей и ушел.





	Буря

**Author's Note:**

> Домыслы за политику, домыслы за магобюрократию, домыслы за теорию магии. Короче, автор все врет.

Предполагалось, что все эти предосторожности должны были их успокоить. В сложившейся политической обстановке главы государств не без оснований опасались за свою безопасность — и с тщательностью, которая порой казалась почти позорной, окружали себя всевозможной защитой.  
  
Серафина пересекла линию рунных знаков — эта, восьмая, едва заметно светилась сиреневым, — приняла из рук сухощавого мужчины в форменной мантии ирландского аврората маленький, на пару глотков, флакон и после равнодушного «проявляющее, ментальное» поднесла к губам. Зелье было уже пятым, изжога у неё началась двумя флаконами раньше, и что-то заставляло думать, что потом ей не поможет даже вся аптечка штатного колдомедика МАКУСА.   
  
Впрочем, куда больше Серафину печалила мысль о том, что все эти проверки, чары и обережные круги, на прохождение которых участникам чрезвычайной сессии Международного магического конгресса приходилось тратить почти по три часа, боевиков Гриндельвальда задержат ровно на тот промежуток времени, который нужен, чтобы выговорить «Авада Кедавра». Или на пару минут дольше, если блок на аппарацию, впаянный, кажется, в самые камни под её ногами, все же устоит перед напором их предводителя.   
  
Однако справедливости ради стоило признать, что выглядело нынешнее прибежище Конгресса куда внушительней, чем конференц-зал в Вулворт-билдинг. Полые Холмы с первого же взгляда поражали своей основательностью, незыблемой мощью древности, пренебрегающей течением времени, а грубо обработанные стены внутренних помещений заставляли верить, что те, кого приняли под этим кровом, находились в полной безопасности. Даже Серафине на миг захотелось забыть о том, что на любое несокрушимое препятствие найдется своя неодолимая сила.   
  
Собравшееся общество, однако, не вдохновляло предаваться самообману. На лицах влиятельных, давно освоивших правила игры магов не было заметно беспокойства, но в приглушенном гуле голосов и неровном движении безостановочно перемещавшихся, смешивавшихся и распадавшихся вновь групп явственно ощущалась тревога. По-настоящему безмятежна была, пожалуй, лишь мадам Я Чжоу, и, помня о том, каким потрясающим, чудовищно эффективным артефактом была Великая Китайская стена, Серафина нисколько этому не удивлялась. Представитель Швейцарии опять был совершенно ей незнаком — кажется, он был четвертым или даже пятым после отставки Эберштадта, и это непрекращающееся перекладывание ответственности выглядело уже почти неприлично.   
  
С ней старались не встречаться глазами. Иного, впрочем, и не стоило ожидать; случись подобная история с кем-нибудь из её иностранных коллег — и Серафина сама не преминула бы воспользоваться случаем и жестко осадить слишком много о себе возомнившего политика. И то, что ей позволили сохранить свой пост и даже не потребовали отказаться от должности в Конгрессе, означало только одно: пустят в расход чуть позже. При том, как быстро и пугающе легко Гриндельвальд подминал под себя германские провинции, вряд ли этого момента придется долго ждать.  
  
Но до тех пор... Серафина выпрямила спину и, тщательно выстроив привычную маску безмятежного, исполненного внутренней силы спокойствия, шагнула на первую ступень возвышения, предназначенного для спикера Международного конгресса. Они возложили на неё обязанность говорить — так пускай слушают.   
  
— Господа. — Акустика в зале была идеальна, и её голос безо всякого Соноруса доносился до самых дальних его уголков. — Приветствую вас на чрезвычайной сессии Международного магического конгресса. Прошу вас занять свои места, мы начинаем.   
  
Болгарский министр магии, увлеченно нашептывавший что-то представителю Венгрии, бросил на неё раздосадованный взгляд. Серафина чуть приподняла уголки губ в одной из давно отработанных официальных улыбок, уже готовясь отстаивать свой весьма шаткий ныне авторитет, однако хорошее воспитание венгра избавило её от некрасивой сцены. Услышав объявление, тот немедленно двинулся к предназначенным для его делегации креслам, и куда более важный, чем само заседание Конгресса, разговор прервался по причине отсутствия одного из участников.   
  
— По воле доверившихся мне, словом своим объявляю: скрыто и запечатано! — четко проговорила Серафина. Дыхание тут же перехватило, грудь стиснуло, словно в кулаке великана — но затем слюдяные проблески на грубо обработанном граните стен заискрились и, вспыхнув на мгновение, засияли ровным, едва различимым светом. Кажется, ей даже удалось удержать лицо — а вот болгарин, занявший свое место на секунду позже, чем следовало, откровенно скривился и принялся вытирать мгновенно вспотевший лоб.   
  
— По дозволению владеющих, сердцем своим свидетельствую: скрыто и запечатано! — выждав, провозгласила Серафина. Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что колдунья, разъяснявшая ей протоколы Холмов, не солгала, уверяя, что воззвание к «владеющим» здешней землей фэйри — не более чем формальность. Ещё и фэйри в современной политике Серафина, пожалуй, уже не вынесла бы.   
  
Холод, вмиг пробравший её до самого нутра, был настоящим. Как и печать, едва различимой тенью проступившая на каменных дверях зала: замысловатый кельтский узел, в котором не было ни начала, ни конца.   
  
— По ручательству бдящих, дыханьем своим заверяю: скрыто и запечатано! — Через силу закончив предписанную формулу, Серафина осторожно шагнула назад и позволила себе опуститься в предназначенное ей кресло. Несколько мгновений она не различала даже ярких пятен паривших под потолком зачарованных фонарей, но затем в глазах все же прояснилось. Серафина удовлетворенно кивнула: печать на двери, замкнувшая древние, как бы не мерлиновых времен защитные чары, сияла бледным золотом, практически терявшимся в освещении зала. Где-то за гранью слуха дрожащим комариным звоном отзывался влитый в них поток объединенной магии, но не обращать внимания на подобную мелочь было не так уж сложно.   
  
— Текущая сессия была созвана по запросу Министра магии Объединенных земель Германии, — приличия ради выждав пару минут, объявила Серафина.   
  
Сидевшая неподалеку от неё пожилая ведьма, супруга и ближайшая советница голландского министра магии, все ещё выглядела так, словно была немного не в себе, но при звуках чужого голоса её взгляд вмиг обрел привычную остроту и ясность.   
  
— Основным предметом обсуждения была заявлена противоправная деятельность Геллерта Гриндельвальда на территории Объединенных земель Германии, Федеративной республики Швейцария, Австрии и сопредельных стран. Мистер Хартманн, вам слово.   
  
Клаус Хартманн, неизменно поправлявший её машинальное «мистер» на более уместное «герр» — чем она столь же неизменно пренебрегала, — в этот раз даже не заметил привычной обмолвки. Выглядел он так, словно поспать больше пары часов за сутки ему в последний раз удалось в позапрошлом году, седые волосы выбивались из старомодного низкого хвоста, придавая его облику откровенно неряшливый вид, а выражение выцветших от старости глаз казалось почти затравленным. Смотреть на него было попросту неловко; однако голос его оставался по-прежнему тверд:   
  
— Благодарю за столь оперативное решение моего вопроса, фрау Пиквери.   
  
Он поддернул манжеты своего мундира, помедлил, словно принимая какое-то очень тяжелое решение, и заговорил вновь:   
  
— Как вам уже наверняка известно, за последние несколько недель на сторону Гриндельвальда склонилось ещё три земельных объединения магической Германии. Формально они остаются в составе Объединенных земель и не объявляли о намерении отделиться, однако фактически Цауберрат уже не имеет в них существенного влияния. Более того, получить какие-либо достоверные сведения о происходящих там событиях становится все труднее, а слухи крайне тревожны. Насколько стало известно, Статут секретности все ещё соблюдается, но при том, что идеология Гриндельвальда стремительно набирает популярность, это не более чем отсрочка неизбежного.   
  
Он выждал, пока стихнут потрясенные — как будто сказанное хоть для кого-то ещё было сюрпризом! — шепотки, и, глядя в одну точку, закончил:   
  
— От имени Объединенных земель Германии, моим голосом Цауберрат запрашивает помощи Международного магического конгресса.   
  
Поднявшийся следом за этим заявлением шум был бы уместнее на торгах на магическом черном рынке, чем в собрании почтенных, искушенных в дипломатии и политике волшебников. Серафина дала им несколько минут, но затем, поняв, что дожидаться тишины можно будет хоть до зова Гьяллархорна, поднесла палочку к горлу:   
  
— Сонорус. Господа, прошу соблюдать спокойствие!   
  
Её голос, усиленный чарами и искусством создателей Холмов, легко перекрыл гомон ошеломленных магов, и все же ей потребовалось ещё несколько раз призвать собравшихся к порядку, прежде чем появилась возможность продолжить дискуссию.  
  
— Обоснуйте, пожалуйста, герр Хартманн, — попросил сухощавый, белый, как привидение, старичок, представлявший общину исландских магов. — Ваша просьба в корне противоречит прежней позиции магической Германии, и я, по правде сказать, нахожусь в некотором недоумении.   
  
— Приходится признать, что мы недооценили своего врага, — помедлив, неохотно проговорил тот. — Боюсь, что сейчас... агрессивные разногласия... с магами, поддерживающими его идеи, — лишь малая часть наших проблем. Гриндельвальд всегда демонстрировал опасные наклонности, пристрастие к искусству темной магии и, судя по последним донесениям — увы, разрозненным и обрывочным, — уже зашел слишком далеко.   
  
— Тем хуже для него, — пожала плечами Серафина. Переоценивать своего противника она тоже не собиралась, он был всего лишь человеком и мог ошибаться. — Темная магия имеет свою цену, и цена эта велика.   
  
— Вот только пока платим её мы, — с сожалением отозвался Хартманн. — Госпожа президент, он искажает саму плоть мира и создает монстров — и даже неудачные его творения заставляют наших бойцов умыться кровью. Удачные же... об удачных мы не знаем ничего, потому что после встречи с ними некому возвращаться с докладом. Кое-где уже ходят слухи о том, что Гриндельвальд призывает демонов — и они откликаются на его зов! Я опасаюсь, что его действия нанесут непоправимый вред не только государственной структуре магической Германии и волшебному сообществу мира, но и всему, что составляет суть нашей жизни.   
  
— Герр Хартманн, даже если ваши предположения хотя бы отчасти соответствуют истине, — скептически прокомментировал швейцарский министр, — то я все равно не вижу никаких причин, почему бы с этим не могли справиться сотрудники немецкого аврората. В конце концов, обеспечение порядка на территории Германии и борьба с неблагим волшебством — это именно их задача. Ну разве что им, возможно, потребуются консультации профессоров Дурмштранга, когда они столкнутся с темной магией, сложность которой превысит пределы их разумения...   
  
— Прошу вас соблюдать приличия, господин... министр! — одернула его Серафина. Разумеется, она прекрасно помнила его имя — в конце концов, это входило в её обязанности, — но оставлять подобные выпады незамеченными было попросту глупо. Если, конечно, вы не хотите через месяц обнаружить на своей шее всю магическую Европу. — Никто не сомневается в компетентности аврората Германии, однако существуют проблемы, которые разумнее решать сообща, не взваливая их тяжесть на одно государство.   
  
— Приношу свои извинения, мадам президент, вы совершенно правы, — коротко поклонился ей швейцарец. Впрочем, нынешний был прямолинейнее своих предшественников, и долго ждать ответного укола не пришлось: — Вероятно, неудачи немецких авроров связаны не с недостатком профессионализма, а с плохой организацией их работы. В конце концов, рыба гниет с головы — а раз так, то, может, эту голову стоит отсечь?   
  
— Как вижу, подобный стиль решения проблем очень хорошо помог вашей родной Швейцарии, господин министр! — отчеканил Хартманн. В голосе его слышалось отчаяние человека, вынужденного расшаркиваться с болтливой соседкой, когда его дом объят огнем — и швейцарец, отозвавшись вначале на интонацию и лишь затем — на смысл его слов, вспыхнул и вскочил на ноги.   
  
— Герр Хартманн, я требую... — дрожащим от сдерживаемой ярости голосом начал он.   
  
Печать погасла.   
  
Серафина беззвучно охнула, оглушенная откатом разрушенных чар, в глазах у неё потемнело — и она едва сумела различить в затянувшей взгляд пелене, как массивные каменные створки треснули и обрушились на пол, открыв клубившийся за ними мрак. На миг ей померещилось зревшее в его глубине пламя, неясное, словно далекий отблеск лесного пожара... но прежде, чем способность видеть вернулась к ней в полной мере, в замершей за воротами тьме проступили очертания белесой костяной полумаски — и мрак словно стек с неё, очертив складками просторной мантии вполне человеческую фигуру. Серафина подняла заметно дрожавшую руку и с усилием потерла глаза, пытаясь вернуть зрению резкость, но оказалось, что дело было вовсе не в откате: с незваного гостя взгляд попросту соскальзывал, будто что-то в самой его сути отрицало возможность осознать его присутствие.   
  
— Ну-ну, друг мой, к чему столько драматизма, — с шутливым укором проговорил Гриндельвальд, обойдя неподвижное, словно жертва василиска, существо.   
  
— Неужели вы желали иного... мой фюрер? — с гадючьей плавностью развернувшись к нему, осведомилось оно — до того бесстрастно, что в одном лишь этом уже мерещилась ядовитая насмешка. Что-то в его голосе казалось невообразимо, чудовищно неправильным: будто приятный хрипловатый баритон эхом прослаивался ломким юношеским тенором и им едва слышно вторили своими стенаниями сотни и тысячи беспокойных душ.   
  
— Не выделывайся, — строго, но ласково осадил его Гриндельвальд и, словно бы вмиг забыв о своем спутнике, любезно улыбнулся окаменевшему в ужасе Конгрессу:  
  
— Прошу прощения, господа, я, кажется, немного припозднился. Не беспокойтесь, сейчас тут немного приберут, и мы сможем продолжить.   
  
В темноте коридора у него за спиной все ещё мелькали бледные пятна костяных масок и короткие, какие-то рваные вспышки незнакомых Серафине заклятий, но от того, насколько будничной выглядела эта суета, становилось попросту тоскливо. Гриндельвальд небрежно оттолкнул носком ботинка попавшийся ему под ноги обломок; тот, словно по команде, взмыл в воздух вместе с остальными и беззвучно встал на прежнее место.   
  
Кельтский узел печати — выгоревший до чернильно-черного и искореженный шрамами трещин — темнел прямо за головой незваного гостя, уродливым нимбом очерчивая белесую шевелюру с безупречной укладкой.   
  
— Господин Гриндельвальд, присутствие посторонних на чрезвычайной сессии Международного конгресса не предусмотрено протоколом, — заставив себя собраться, холодно сообщила Серафина.   
  
Изучающий взгляд разноцветных глаз уперся в неё — будто острие кинжала, уже натянувшего кожу, но ещё не пролившего кровь — и официальная, напрочь искусственная улыбка Гриндельвальда вдруг стала искренней и теплее.   
  
— Вновь увидеть вас большая удача, мадам президент, — доверительно проговорил он. — Признаться, не ожидал. Не поделитесь ли, каким образом вам удалось сохранить пост?   
  
Вопрос был риторическим. Серафина это знала. Гриндельвальд это знал... и все же смотрел на неё так, словно ему и впрямь было интересно. На какую-то долю мгновения ей захотелось ответить — по-настоящему ответить, вскинуть голову, ухмыльнуться, зеркалом отразив его улыбку десятимесячной давности, и, презрев все правила приличия, бросить: «А просто меня не жалко». И увидеть в его глазах удовольствие человека, с которым хоть кто-то не побоялся заговорить на его языке.   
  
Ей и впрямь невыносимо хотелось быть ему равной — и эта отчаянная жажда морозом продрала по коже, вернув ей ясность мысли.  
  
Нет, покоряться его обаянию она не станет. И играть по его правилам тоже.   
  
— Не думаю, что это имеет какое-то отношение к обсуждаемому нами вопросу, — ледяным тоном отчеканила она. — Я требую объяснений, господин Гриндельвальд: по какому праву вы нарушаете ход конфиденциального совещания Конгресса?   
  
— По праву участника, госпожа Пиквери, — хмыкнул тот. Неторопливо двинулся вперед, словно не понимая, что ещё несколько шагов — и он подставит спину под возможный удар от делегаций Лихтенштейна и Люксембурга, вынужденных занимать наименее почетные места у дверей, — и спокойно продолжил: — Заседание Цауберрат от сего числа постановило объявить герру Хартманну о несоответствии им занимаемой должности, после чего были проведены выборы нового министра магии Объединенных земель Германии.   
  
Гриндельвальд выдержал драматическую паузу, заговорщицки улыбнулся — казалось, что ей одной, будто приглашая посмеяться над иронией ситуации вместе, — и наконец озвучил предсказуемое:   
  
— По итогам проведенного голосования министром магии был избран ваш покорный слуга. И, конечно же, я счел необходимым немедленно приступить к исполнению своих обязанностей. Герр Хартманн, Цауберрат благодарит вас за ваши труды, однако в вашем присутствии на заседании Конгресса более нет необходимости. Будьте добры, освободите место. — Хартманн, и без того уже бледный, как инфери, от следующих его слов и вовсе посерел: — Герр Буревестник, помогите господину экс-министру.   
  
Спутник Гриндельвальда чуть заметно наклонил голову. Под маской не было видно его лица, различить выражение глаз с такого расстояния Серафина тем более не могла, и все же она отчего-то исполнилась уверенности в том, что он... находил бесконечно забавным сам факт того, что Гриндельвальд полагал возможным ему приказывать. Однако мгновением спустя быстрый, плавный жест его затянутой в узорчатую перчатку кисти вздернул Клауса Хартманна в воздух, а затем заставил рухнуть на пол уже в неуклюжей, унизительной позе скованного арестанта.   
  
Серафина вскочила на ноги, но охватившее её чувство дежа вю в тот же миг оказалось сметено мощным, словно штормовая волна, давящим ощущением чужого присутствия. Мелькнувшая у неё перед глазами черная вспышка вновь обрела форму, человеческим силуэтом воздвигшись за спиной у коленопреклоненного Хартманна. Серафина едва успела заметить, как тот съежился под прикосновением сжавшей его плечо руки — и новый всплеск темного тумана словно слизнул обоих из реальности.   
  
Гриндельвальд направился к освободившемуся месту, его спутник, как будто и вовсе не покидавший своего поста, бесшумно последовал за ним — и Серафина вдруг осознала, что все произошедшее заняло не больше секунды.   
  
Клаус Хартманн, вредный, упрямый, старомодно галантный старик с неистребимым баварским акцентом и привычкой в неофициальных беседах разговаривать исключительно о своих охотничьих соколах и любимых внучках, просто исчез. Как не было.   
  
— Приношу свои извинения за то, что вам придется повторяться, мадам Пиквери, — удобно устроившись в кресле представителя Германии, благодушно проговорил Гриндельвальд. Буревестник занял место за его левым плечом и неспешно оглядел оцепеневших при виде столь потрясающей дерзости магов. — Но не будете ли вы столь любезны напомнить мне, о чем шла речь до...   
  
— Господин Гриндельвальд, я требую, чтобы посторонних удалили из зала заседаний! — резко перебила его Серафина. Присутствие этого... чем бы оно ни было... уже не казалось болезненно тягостным, как несколько секунд назад, но его равнодушная, бдительная настороженность все равно внушала глухую, неотступную тревогу — как будто оно только и ждало повода снова отбросить попытки прикидываться человеком. А она всегда терпеть не могла даже сколь угодно тонкого шантажа — конечно же, когда занималась им не она сама.   
  
— Согласно протоколу Международного конгресса, каждый его участник имеет право привести с собой двух сопровождающих, — немедленно парировал Гриндельвальд. Мельком глянул на маячившую у него за спиной фигуру, усмехнулся так, словно собирался очень смешно пошутить, и добавил: — Герр Буревестник сегодня за обоих побудет.   
  
— Обсуждение этого вопроса преждевременно, — жестко напомнила Серафина, собрав в кулак все, что ещё оставалось от её отнюдь не безграничного терпения... и стараясь не думать о том, что в этом не было ровным счетом никакого смысла. Здесь и сейчас её терпение или отсутствие такового ничего не меняли. — Господин Гриндельвальд, ваше заявление требует проверки, а до тех пор ваше присутствие на сессии Международного конгресса незаконно.   
  
— Хорошо, — на миг сузив глаза, покладисто — даже чересчур — согласился тот. — Давайте разберемся с правомочностью моего присутствия на заседании. Что именно вызывает у вас сомнения, мадам президент?   
  
— Все, господин Гриндельвальд, — холодно проговорила Серафина. — Но для начала, полагаю, вам стоит объяснить Конгрессу, как именно вы добились отстранения герра Хартманна и инициации новых выборов.   
  
— Никак, — покачал головой Гриндельвальд. — В этом просто не было нужды. Решение об отстранении герра Хартманна было принято Цауберрат и поддержано главами малых советов свободных государств и вольных городов магической Германии, так же как и решение о немедленном проведении выборов нового министра. После чего каждый маг Объединенных земель Германии высказал свою волю — и она была исполнена.   
  
— И о чем же вы умалчиваете, господин Гриндельвальд? — усилием воли заставив голос звучать ровно, осведомилась Серафина. — Может быть, о зельях подвластия в городских водохранилищах или об Империо, наложенном на голосовавших за отставку Хартманна советников?   
  
— Империо? — в деланном изумлении повторил Гриндельвальд и, снова покачав головой, посмотрел на неё почти с укором: — Ну что вы, я никогда не стал бы действовать так грубо. Тем более что господам магам нужно было лишь немного помочь. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
— По-вашему, магией подчинить своей воле целую страну — означает «чуть-чуть помочь»? — не веря собственным ушам, переспросила Серафина. — И что дальше? Ритуальные жертвоприношения? Убийство младенцев?   
  
— Не было. Никаких. Подчиняющих. Ритуалов, — проговорил Гриндельвальд так тихо и четко, что она едва сдержала желание отшатнуться. — Только обряд Малой Ясности, который позволил магам Германии вспомнить, чего они на самом деле желают — для себя и своих детей.   
  
Он выдохнул, на мгновение сжал подлокотники кресла — а затем вдруг улыбнулся снова, обаятельно и лукаво, как мальчишка:   
  
— Видите, как просто, мадам президент? Достаточно ненадолго отстраниться от впитанного с молоком матери страха, от боязни перемен, от почтения к давно отжившим свое традициям — и выбор становится очевиден.   
  
Серафина, будто зачарованная, едва заметно кивнула — и вздрогнула всем телом от звука чужого голоса.   
  
— Вы просто пытаетесь ввести нас в заблуждение, герр Гриндельвальд! — возмущенно воскликнул шведский министр магии. До того, как уйти в политику, он много лет преподавал в Дурмштранге — и в его речи и по сей день слышались раздраженные нотки профессора, раздосадованного глупостью учеников. — Все ритуалы группы Обрядов Ясности имеют строго локальное действие, их эффект охватывает не более чем дюжину штейнкаст* от точки проведения обряда! Накрыть Цауберратхалле вы ещё могли, хотя это тоже огромный недосмотр со стороны немецкого аврората, но не старайтесь убедить нас в том, что вы сумели распространить влияние обряда Малой Ясности на всю Германию — это полный абсурд! Совершенно невозможно!   
  
— Возможно все, господин министр. У вас просто хорошего профессионала под рукой не было, — пренебрежительно хмыкнул Гриндельвальд.   
  
— Должна отдать вам должное, сударь, ваше самомнение не знает себе равных, — не удержавшись, саркастично прокомментировала Серафина.   
  
— При чем тут мое самомнение? — неподдельно удивился тот и, заговорщицки понизив голос, добавил: — Мадам президент, дорогая моя, я говорил вовсе не о себе. Вам ли не знать, что истинная сила правителя заключена в талантах его подчиненных!   
  
— И где же вы, спрашивается, достали себе своего «хорошего профессионала»? — воинственно вопросил швед, до глубины души оскорбленный подозрением в неполноте его познаний.   
  
— Где взял, там больше нет, — отрезал Гриндельвальд, и Серафина поспешила вмешаться, пока их спор не пошел в совершенно не том направлении:   
  
— Господа, я прошу вас отложить эту дискуссию на более подходящее время. Я понимаю вашу увлеченность теми возможностями, которые дает нам владение магией, но сейчас нам следует разрешить другую проблему.   
  
Гриндельвальд бросил на неё странный взгляд, в котором смешивались пренебрежительная жалость и некое неясное чувство, почти похожее на уважение. Почти.   
  
Серафина скрипнула зубами и, расправив плечи, в упор посмотрела на него:  
  
— Ритуалы группы Обрядов Ясности классифицируются как часть более обширной группы непрямых воздействий на разум, каковые — как и любые прямые воздействия ментальной направленности — строго запрещены при проведении государственных выборов. И при обнаружении следов подобного влияния результаты выборов объявляются недействительными. Что вы на это скажете, сударь?   
  
— Что это попросту глупо, — невозмутимо отозвался Гриндельвальд. — Мы ведь живем в мире магии — но вместе с тем уподобляемся магглам не только там, где в этом нет никакой нужды, но даже там, где это уподобление может принести немалый вред. В конце концов, кому вообще нужен правитель, не способный защитить свой разум даже от деревенской ведуньи с ножом и парой черных петухов? — Как видно, в её глазах мелькнуло что-то совсем уж немилосердное, потому что он вдруг усмехнулся, раскрыл ладони в театральном примирительном жесте и проговорил: — Соглашение Брокенхерст от тысяча четыреста пятьдесят девятого года. Это если говорить по сути ваших претензий, госпожа Пиквери.   
  
— Поясните, господин Гриндельвальд! — потребовала Серафина, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, где и по какому поводу слышала это название. И слышала ли вообще: законодательство магической Европы не отличалось логичностью, напоминая скорее дедов сундук, в который сваливали все подряд на протяжении нескольких поколений — авось сгодится. Бывало так, что и впрямь пригождалось, но чаще — гораздо чаще — этот насквозь пропыленный мусор так и оставался в вечном забвении.   
  
— С удовольствием, мадам, — церемонно склонил голову Гриндельвальд и уже совершенно другим, холодным и деловым тоном сообщил: — Соглашение Брокенхерст регламентирует проведение очищающих ритуалов при решении судеб народов, как то: объявлении войны, заключении мира, брачных союзах между правителями и их родичами, а также восшествии нового владыки на престол. Позднейшие дополнения приравнивают проведение выборов министра магии к последнему из указанных событий, тем самым позволяя применение принципов упомянутого соглашения и в нашем случае. Согласно таковым, ритуалы группы Обрядов Ясности не только допустимы, но и рекомендуются к применению, служа гарантией того, что принятые решения не были плодом стороннего влияния какого бы то ни было рода. Тем самым упомянутые ритуалы исключаются из категории ментальных воздействий, запрещенных при проведении мероприятий государственной важности.   
  
— Тем не менее, мистер Гриндельвальд, — поспешно возразила Серафина, — в семнадцатом веке европейское законодательство претерпело немало изменений, и сейчас апеллировать к безнадежно устаревшему документу в попытке доказать свою правоту по меньшей мере странно! Современное законодательство, начиная от шестой поправки к Закону Раппапорт и заканчивая Кор-де-Луа-Шарм, не предусматривает исключений при рассмотрении допустимости — а точнее, отсутствия таковой — использования ментальных влияний во время проведения выборов, голосования по государственным вопросам и заседаний управляющих органов отдельных стран и...   
  
— Вы что-то хотите сказать, мистер Абернати? — неожиданно взглянув куда-то ей за спину, вежливо поинтересовался Гриндельвальд — и знакомым приглашающим жестом, от которого Серафину будто ударили под дых, повел ладонью: — Прошу вас, не стесняйтесь, мы вас внимательно слушаем.   
  
Любезные интонации не скрывали звучавшей в его голосе стали — и Абернати, крупно вздрогнув, заговорил:   
  
— П-простите, мадам президент, но Соглашение Брокенхерст от тысяча четыреста пятьдесят девятого все ещё в силе. Его статьи были применены при обсуждении прецедента Батори-Силваши в тысяча шестьсот десятом году, тем самым подтвердив его актуальность, и к-кроме того...   
  
— Выводы, Абернати! — резко оборвала его Серафина. Своего сопровождающего она знала не так хорошо, как стоило бы, он всегда был — и, вопреки всему и вся, и сейчас оставался — человеком Грейвза, но вряд ли он стал бы так запинаться и дрожать, озвучивая хорошие новости.   
  
— Избрание господина Гриндельвальда легитимно, мадам президент, — почти с отчаянием поглядев на неё, проговорил он.   
  
— Благодарю, Абернати, — благосклонно кивнул Гриндельвальд и, помедлив, выпрямился в кресле: — Поскольку мы наконец прояснили вопрос с правомочностью моего присутствия на данном собрании, полагаю, стоит вернуться к основной повестке дня. Не напомните ли, мадам Пиквери, о чем шла речь?   
  
— С удовольствием, господин министр, — взяв себя в руки, процедила Серафина — и даже если её голос и напоминал змеиное шипение больше, чем то было прилично, едва ли кто-то смог бы её за это упрекнуть. — Речь шла об оказании помощи Объединенным землям Германии силами Международного магического конгресса. У вас есть какие-либо комментарии по данному вопросу?  
  
— Безусловно. — Гриндельвальд побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, помедлил, словно подбирая подходящие слова, и размеренно, четко, не оставляя никакой возможности для двоякого толкования, проговорил: — В случае вмешательства Международного конгресса во внутренние дела Германии независимо от того, затронет это вмешательство магов или магглов, проживающих на её территории, магическое правительство Объединенных земель будет рассматривать действия Конгресса как интервенцию и даст адекватный ответ.   
  
Маячившая у него над головой костяная маска заинтересованно шевельнулась, и если бы у кого-то и оставались сомнения насчет того, какой именно ответ Цауберрат — вернее, сам Гриндельвальд — сочтет адекватным, то одна лишь явственная тяжесть чужого предвкушения развеяла их бы без следа.   
  
— Вы, похоже, думаете, что никто не встанет у вас на пути? Что во всем мире не найдется ни единого человека, готового бросить вам вызов? — не в силах больше выносить надменную снисходительность собеседника, бросила Серафина. Откровенную ложь Гриндельвальд — дементора ему в жены — почувствовал бы наверняка, но когда она вообще в последний раз лгала впрямую? — Уверена, у мистера Грейвза есть что вам припомнить!  
  
Гриндельвальд моргнул, удивленно посмотрел на неё, словно бы подобная — вполне очевидная, вообще говоря — мысль действительно ещё не приходила ему в голову... а затем усмехнулся так, словно услышал по-настоящему хорошую шутку.   
  
— В отличие от вас, дорогая Серафина, я действительно знаю, где находится Персиваль Грейвз, — явно забавляясь, бархатно промурлыкал он. Чуть помедлил и, улыбнувшись шире — так, что стали видны зубы — добавил: — С точностью до метра.   
  
Серафина поймала его взгляд, ледяной, словно бездны Нифльхейма, и, сглотнув, отвела глаза. Он был прав, она в самом деле не знала. До сих пор не знала и жила только отчаянной надеждой на то, что где-то там, далеко, Персиваль все-таки жив. Может быть, отлеживается у колдомедиков после знакомства с её нынешним собеседником или уже строит планы мести — уж чем-чем, а всепрощением он никогда не страдал... И он обязательно, непременно явится в самый нужный момент, как делал всегда.   
  
Вот только холод в чужих разноцветных глазах неумолимо нашептывал продолжение: «...и на шесть футов вглубь».   
  
Её взгляд скользнул выше, на муаровую перчатку Буревестника, покоившуюся на спинке кресла у самого плеча Гриндельвальда, — и Серафина вздрогнула, внезапно осознав, что это была вовсе не перчатка. Темный узор, пронизанный рыжеватыми огненными всполохами, шел прямо по коже и всплывал в воздух черной дымкой, смазывая очертания кисти, и от одного этого зрелища горло у неё перехватило, будто в предчувствии панической атаки.   
  
Ей все же хватило силы воли оторвать взгляд от плавного, завораживающего движения дымной паутины; она даже сумела сделать вид, будто всего лишь сочла необходимым именно сейчас посмотреть на своих коллег, проверяя, нет ли у кого-то из них желания высказаться. Один из сопровождающих британского министра, рыжий аврор со смутно знакомыми чертами лица, единственный из всех смотрел не на Гриндельвальда, а на его спутника — так напряженно, словно пытался просверлить взглядом гладкую костяную маску или разглядеть под ней чужое лицо... и отчаянно боялся его узнать. Но и он молчал, до белизны сжав губы.   
  
— Не беспокойтесь, мадам, — мягко, почти сочувственно проговорил Гриндельвальд, которому явно не хватало вежливости сделать вид, что не заметил её испуга. — Мой дорогой друг вас, разумеется, убьет... но не сейчас. О нет, ещё не сейчас.   
  
— Могу ли я поинтересоваться причиной? — через силу сглотнув, язвительно осведомилась Серафина. В то, что Гриндельвальд не знал правил той игры, в которую ввязался, ей не верилось совершенно — и откровенность формулировки казалась куда более ярким свидетельством пренебрежения, чем сама угроза.   
  
— Личные счеты, мадам, — лениво отмахнулся Гриндельвальд, но затем, передумав, все же расщедрился на объяснение: — По вашей вине погиб близкий ему человек. А люди вроде нас, видите ли, не слишком щедры на любовь... но при этом удивительно привязчивы. — Он помедлил и насмешливо добавил: — И памятливы.   
  
— Благодарю за предупреждение, — чопорно проговорила Серафина, торопливо перебирая в памяти имена. Вот так, с первой попытки, разгадка не находилась: при аврорате она почти не работала, позже старалась по возможности обходиться без жестких мер — и все же список тех, кого она могла задеть, ведя МАКУСА сквозь переплетения международной политики, выходил довольно обширным. Придется заняться этим позже... если, конечно, по завершении нынешнего заседания этот вопрос ещё будет актуален.   
  
— У вас остались ещё какие-нибудь вопросы, касающиеся основной повестки дня? — осведомился Гриндельвальд тоном, подразумевавшим, что вопросов быть не должно. — Нет? Прекрасно. Значит, мы закончили.   
  
Он поднялся на ноги и, бросив сухое «всего доброго, господа», направился к дверям. Буревестник молча двинулся за ним; теперь вдруг стало заметно, что он чеканил шаг, как аврор — однако вместо жесткого цоканья каблуков раздавался лишь тихий шорох, будто под его ногами вековые камни обращались в песок, и тот покорно расступался под его весом.   
  
Впрочем, следов на гранитном полу он все же не оставлял, мельком отметила Серафина и, повинуясь наитию, окликнула:  
  
— Герр Буревестник, не удовлетворите ли мое любопытство по одному вопросу?   
  
Интуиция, даже интуиция обученного мага, тоже могла давать сбои: она пожалела об этом в ту же секунду, как он повернулся к ней — вполоборота, не больше, чуть наклонив маску в имитации заинтересованного жеста. Серафине стоило большого труда вспомнить, о чем же она хотела узнать — сосредоточенное на ней одной, его внимание придавило едва выносимой тяжестью, мешавшей дышать и мыслить.   
  
— Отчего вы выбрали такое имя?   
  
Ответа она, впрочем, не дождалась — Буревестник несколько секунд изучающе смотрел на неё, а затем просто отвернулся. Гриндельвальд, с неприкрытой насмешкой наблюдавший за ней, с готовностью прокомментировал:   
  
— Видите ли, с некоторых пор мой дорогой друг не видит смысла с кем-то из вас разговаривать.   
  
— И с каких же именно пор, позвольте узнать? — резко осведомилась Серафина, почти чувствуя, как звенят натянутые, словно струны дьяволовой скрипки, нервы.   
  
— С тех самых пор, когда вы принялись решать судьбы своих граждан, руководствуясь даже не своим пониманием справедливости, а всего лишь соображениями собственного удобства, — пояснил Гриндельвальд с улыбкой настолько любезной, что она сама по себе казалась смертельным оскорблением.   
  
— Вы что, до следующего века будете припоминать мне свою неудачу с обскуром? — все-таки не выдержав, вспылила Серафина.   
  
— Неудачу? — Вот теперь Гриндельвальд действительно рассмеялся, мягким недобрым смешком. — В конечном итоге я получил все, что желал обрести, и даже больше — пусть и не так, как предполагал изначально.   
  
— Может, тогда вы даже соизволите меня просветить: почему же ваш спутник носит такое имя?   
  
— Потому что когда у человека, верного собственной совести, не остается иного выбора, — неожиданно серьезным и почти печальным тоном проговорил Гриндельвальд, — кроме как преступить закон и отречься от всего, во что он верил долгие годы — это значит, что грядет буря. — Он поймал её взгляд и впервые с момента своего появления позволил безудержной ярости вспыхнуть в глазах: — И пускай она сметет вас всех.  
  
  
прим.  
*Около полукилометра выйдет.


End file.
